winding_river_packfandomcom-20200215-history
Sunshine
Mother: Brothers: Sisters: |pup = Frisky |adult = Sunshine |past = Pup, Leashed Dog, Packmate, Omega |current = Unranked |status = Living }}Sunshine is a small, delicate white female Toy-Dog with long, silky fur, a small black nose, and soft, dark brown eyes. Personality Sunshine was originally a pampered lapdog at the beginning. But after the Big Growl, she was forced to toughen up and adapt to living as a Wild Dog. However, she is still the same affectionate, loyal, cheerful dog who is happy to make new friends of all species. Sunshine is generally described as considerate, friendly, generous, helpful, and willing to compromise her interests for the sake of others. Backstory and Facts *Sunshine was a Leashed dog lived in Trap House after her longpaw died. She escaped (due to her cages not being locked properly), and joins up with Martha, Bruno, Bella, and Lucky. They found the Wild Pack where Alpha allows them to join due to shortages of dogs. *She was a voluntary Omega, and prides herself in the job. Quotes :Sunshine had not properly explored the new forest yet. It was very bright and green. Thick clumps of soft, pillowy moss grew on tree trunks and flat, smooth boulders. She could have gathered the moss there and be done, but she decided to take the time outside of camp to look around a bit. Bruno had mentioned wool that clung to the moor bushes and brambles, and decided to check it out. She walked at a leisurely pace through the forest, gazing around serenely at the tall trees and bushes full of lush leaves and berries. The trees began to clear up and she made her unhurried way down the hills of the moor to a small clump of crowberry bushes. '' ― Sunshine explores the Wild Pack's new territory :''Mirasol left, growling as she paced around camp. Sunshine seemed to be testing different plants for bedding. "Have you ever noticed anything about Breeze?" :"Nah, we don't interact much. Why?" Sunshine blinked. "Well, except for when we're on patrol. She always seems stiff and kind of... grumpy. Why do you ask?" :"No reason." Mirasol said. "Just..." /That she's a lying rat./ "She is pretty odd on patrols. I worry if she's okay, that's all." She shrugged, leaving. ― Sunshine and Mirasol talk about Breeze :Sunshine's ears perked. "We?" Suddenly she grew envious. Omega work was her job, and she was good at it. Her small paws were perfect for picking out small bits of twig or dirt, and she was very particular with how the nests were made. She was proud of the work she did, and loathed that this new dog was strolling in to try and steal her special position. "I don't know. Bring me the cottonsedge over there, I use to to weave the stems around the nest for neck support." ― Sunshine and Thunder remake the nests :"The Omega in Martha's Pack - Sunshine - told me about Moon and that she left with her pups. She said she missed Moon." :Thorn narrowed her eyes. "Oh. Well, I can't imagine anyone else does. Sunshine was a good dog, though. ― Thorn's thoughts on Sunshine Family Tree Category:Females Category:Dogs Category:Toy-Dogs Category:Wild Pack Members Category:Omegas Category:Fox Pack Members Category:Packmates